


【囧疼】去往小岛

by sparklingtherapy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy
Summary: 伪现背
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 1





	【囧疼】去往小岛

**Author's Note:**

> 伪现背

去往小岛  


  
因为错过了那班公交车，徐英浩和李永钦被留在了冲绳的一个什么小岛上。那时候他们正忙着在海滩上给彼此拍照片，金道英要冲过来把他们拽走，说公交要来了，走了，我们要去机场，被中本悠太叫住，说反正这里也只有这么一班公交，让他们拍吧，我们在机场会和。李永钦研究光圈的时候徐英浩远远地问中本悠太公交的事，后者告诉他慢慢拍，冲绳的公交连时刻表都没有，反正来了就坐，坐到终点站下。说着公交就来了，他们吵吵嚷嚷地上去了，中本悠太最后说，少说下一班来也要二十分钟吧。  
  
海很好看，所以照片拍得很好。徐英浩坐在站牌旁的椅子上，李永钦站在他旁边，穿着夹脚拖鞋。因为在海滩上乱走，满是沙子，用塑料瓶装了海水正在冲。夏天的海边很热，海水洒在地上，刚开始还是深色的一滩，过了一会儿就变干了，留下一些灰白色的结晶一样地东西。  
  
后来中本悠太问他们在那里等了多久，徐英浩无言以对，和李永钦在一起的时候，时间好像就没有意义了。他觉得自己把相机里的照片从头翻到了尾，又从尾翻到了头，李永钦就拉拉他的袖子，hey，车好像来了。徐英浩眯起眼睛往远处看，靠近柏油路面的那段空气都因为高温而扭曲了。一辆黑色的中型公交跌跌撞撞地出现在视野里，李永钦拉着徐英浩的袖子，他们等车子开到面前。徐英浩脖子上挂着相机上了车，车上只有一个打瞌睡的小孩。  
  
然而那好像不是该坐的车。车子最后把他们带到了山里，打瞌睡的小孩不知道什么时候已经下车了，回过神来的时候司机也已经不见了。好在自动门还开着，徐英浩和李永钦下了车，发现自己站在树的陷阱里。冲绳也有山和森林啊，李永钦很新奇地感叹。他们也没有发现问题的严重性，只是顺着树的方向走，一直走到李永钦说脚趾缝被夹脚拖鞋勒得有点疼，徐英浩拿出手机，无信号，也不会有网络。他慢慢地问李永钦，怎么办？回头一看李永钦已经坐在了厚厚的落叶堆上，仰着头，像猫一样看着他。这种时候猫应该是给不了什么建议的，猫说，总之要先走出去吧？  
  
在这之前，Johnny，帮我拍张照。  
  
太阳落山之前还是走出去了，看来冲绳的森林不像本岛的一样会吃人。可是出去了还是没有信号，徐英浩把手机屏幕按得亮亮灭灭，像是小时候玩的手动发电的手电筒。李永钦在用他小时候野营学到的知识辨别方位，蹲下来拔草，跪下来听地下水的声音，抬起头看天看隐隐露出点样子的月亮。徐英浩只能又打开相机，他在森林里给蹲坐着的李永钦拍了点照片，因为树长得很高所以开了闪光灯，李永钦的瞳孔在强光下缩得很小，他压着身体的样子让徐英浩想到被压得很紧的弹簧。李永钦蜷缩身体的时候不会让人觉得他可怜，而是会让人觉得危险，有什么东西呼之欲出了。  
  
李永钦指了个方向，徐英浩问他依据，李永钦说暗河听着是往这个方向的，徐英浩问他怎么知道，李永钦说直觉。天黑得很快，但天上的星星很亮，星光像舞台上的打光一样，反而让他们安心了一些。徐英浩甚至有力气和李永钦开一些玩笑。在月亮爬到半空的时候他们发现自己又到了海边，海因为月亮和星星几乎变成了白色，徐英浩几乎以为自己回到了他们和原来的世界分开的地方，但这里的海边没有路，也没有公交站牌。  
  
他们找到了一家旅馆，冲绳海边的旅馆长得都很相似——与其说是相似，不如说是像是遵循着什么内在的逻辑，看到的第一眼就能让人明白这是旅店。徐英浩和李永钦松了一口气，掀开帘子闯进去。他们当然不指望可以和那里的人交流，冲绳的方言对于中本悠太和大崎将太郎来说也是天书，标准语都不一定管用，英语就更派不上用场。好在翻译软件可以离线使用，徐英浩把早就准备好的屏幕递到坐在柜台后的人面前：不好意思，我们是迷路的游客，请问可以让我们住下吗？  
  
结果房间里也没有信号。徐英浩想找个地方给手机充电，找到一个勉强算得上插座的东西，但那块墙角湿得能滴下水来，让他不敢轻易把插头插进去。李永钦说他带了充电宝，从背包里找出来扔给徐英浩。房间是和室，他们合力把被褥拖到房间中间看上去比较干燥的地方，挨着睡在一起。  
  
早上徐英浩去找柜台借固定电话打给中本悠太，中本悠太听上去倒是很冷静，说冲绳的小岛上公交车开得很随意，也许他们是上错车了。问他们等了多久，徐英浩只能含糊其辞。又问徐英浩能不能给他发个定位，他马上买最近的机票，从名古屋飞过来接他们。李永钦在旁边大喊你也不想想为什么我们用固定电话联系你，这里根本没信号！中本悠太哦哦哦几声，说也是有可能的，总之Johnny我们保持联系吧，你一旦确定了你们的定位就告诉我。徐英浩向他描述了来的时候看到的东西，黑色的公交车，打瞌睡的小孩，浓密的森林，海，和这个旅馆。中本悠太含糊地说……明白了，总之有什么特别的东西就告诉我。这通电话就这样结束了。  
  
徐英浩下午想再给中本悠太打个电话，问问事情进展得怎么样了，可是这次柜台后面的人却按住了黑色的电话机。她指了指墙上的钟，又指了指电话，比了一根手指。李永钦站在徐英浩身后三步的地方，像背后灵一样地说，她好像在说一天只能用一次电话。  
  
他们只好走出去到海滩上。徐英浩说，一天只能用一次电话？李永钦用石头划拉着浅白色的沙子，也许是因为限电……他站起来，对徐英浩说，要游泳吗？  
  
他们在离海滩很近的很浅的地方谨慎地转了几圈。最后徐英浩叫李永钦上来，后者只有一颗脑袋浮在水面上，歪着头好像很不解一样。徐英浩说，我们不知道什么时候涨潮落潮。李永钦很快地从水里爬上来，那就看看吧。  
  
晚饭是徐英浩背包里的饼干，晚饭之后他们又出去到海滩上。海边的白天很热，而晚上又因为海水拿走了热量而很冷。李永钦穿上了卫衣，徐英浩还是穿着短袖衬衫。他们住了一天，没有看见别的旅客，徐英浩努力说服自己这是因为这里太偏僻了，没有人也是正常的。他又拿出手机试图联系中本悠太，好消息是不知道为什么虽然没有信号却还是接通了，坏消息是转入了他的语音信箱。里面是中本悠太用不像他的欢快声音说日语，徐英浩一句都没有听懂，但还是在提示音响了之后开始留言。他徒劳无功地告诉中本悠太白天海水涨落的大概时间，希望能够指引他来到他们身边。  
  
海水退去之后海滩上留下了很多闪闪发亮的东西，一开始他们以为是贝壳或者是沙子在反光，李永钦蹲下身去，抓起一把沙子看了一会儿，说这是玻璃。  
  
玻璃？  
  
玻璃的碎片。沙子从李永钦的指缝里溜走了，debris，他用了这个词。徐英浩叫他别碰了，不要割伤手指。李永钦眺望着海面说，是从那下面来的吗……那里有沉船吗Johnny，泰坦尼克号？  
  
徐英浩愣了一会儿，说不管怎么样船上也不会有这么多玻璃——不会只有玻璃。玻璃。他感到一种不安，明天要告诉悠太，是会涌上玻璃的海岸。  
  
在海边冷到难以忍受之前他们回到了房间里，柜台后面没有人，黑色的电话机就放在木质的台面上，但两个人都没有去打电话的想法。他们好像被纳入了一种规则，一种……手机的电量仍然用充电宝维持，徐英浩看了看墙角的插座，他觉得他们要在这里呆到他鼓起勇气触碰那个湿漉漉的插座的时候。  
  
醒来之后他接着去柜台借用电话，但这次仍然转入了中本悠太的语音信箱。徐英浩皱着眉头听到“一条信息”之类的日语语音，应该指的是他用手机给中本悠太发送的那条留言，他怎么了？但电话已经拨出去了，想来现在也不能挂掉重新打给金道英，于是徐英浩还是报告了他们记录下的夜间潮水涨落时间，和沙滩上有玻璃碎片的事情。  
  
没有地方可以去，只能走出去到海边，李永钦在房间里，好像在收拾自己的背包。徐英浩坐在棕榈树树叶下的阴影里，空气热到他什么都不想考虑，海水也被晒得温温的，轻轻地漫上来，到他脚趾前面一些的地方再退回去。死掉的鱼翻着肚子被冲上来，徐英浩想要拎着鱼的尾巴把它扔到远一点的地方去，在捏起来的一刻尸体却断开了，鱼头连着一些浅红色的内脏啪嗒一声掉在沙滩上，徐英浩不知所措地拿着尾巴，有轻微的臭味。鱼应该已经死了有一段时间了。不知道为什么没有被吃掉，可能先是被带到了哪里的陆地或者礁石上，又被海浪卷到了这里。他蹲下来用沙子把鱼盖上，因为迫近的内脏腐烂的味道而干呕起来。  
  
他还是把鱼埋好了，也许有亮晶晶的玻璃把它弄得更加破破烂烂的。  
  
快涨潮的时候徐英浩被李永钦摇醒了，他好像睡着了，衣服上全是沙子。李永钦说要帮他拍掉，徐英浩却觉得自己被趁机打了一顿。他们回房间，李永钦推过来一个一次性的塑料碗，里面是冷的荞麦面。哪里来的？徐英浩问他。李永钦耸耸肩，说自己早上去旅馆后面的树林晃了一圈之后回来就在桌上了。  
  
徐英浩盯着塑料，感觉到一丝现代文明确实还在身边的宽慰。荞麦面泡在酱油色的汤汁里，味道很淡，不过闻过了死鱼味道之后确实也吃不下更浓烈的食物。李永钦问徐英浩有没有给中本悠太打过电话，徐英浩说还是转入了语音邮箱。李永钦长长地嗯——了一声，这是他明白了却也没有办法的时候发出的声音。  
  
仔细想想，徐英浩突然没头没脑地说，沙子就是玻璃……  
  
李永钦望着他，徐英浩疲惫地说，也许它们回到了它们该去的地方。  
  
那我们呢？李永钦问了出来，融化在潮湿的房间里。  
  
徐英浩过了一会儿说，Tennie，我们只是被困住了。我们只是被困住了而已。  
  
天黑了之后他们躺到因为水汽而硬邦邦的被子里，每天早上醒过来的时候他们都像扭打一样纠缠着，因为夜晚的海边的确很冷，冷气钻进窗和墙壁的缝隙里。徐英浩一般是醒得比较早的那个，李永钦如同寄生一样攀着他的手臂和腿，头发蹭着他的脸颊。李永钦睡着了之后表情不是很好，被什么痛苦捏在手心里的忧郁。徐英浩想，我们被困住了，我们只是被困住了而已，我们应该只是被困住了。  
  
半夜有什么东西砸下来，徐英浩和李永钦被同时惊醒。在一片黑暗中李永钦最先摸到的是徐英浩的相机，他开了闪光灯，雪亮的瞬间里啪嗒掉到被泡得翘起来的地板上的是蜘蛛。大的，小的，蜘蛛的尸体。挺恶心的，徐英浩找到了手机，一边说一边打开了手电筒。蜘蛛的雨变小了，又一下子结束了。李永钦踢了踢一只大概有他的手掌那么大的蜘蛛，说还好这是死了的。  
  
徐英浩皱着眉头远远地站着，李永钦说你害怕这个吗？  
  
徐英浩反问他，你……没什么感想？  
  
泰国虫子还是挺多的。  
  
它们是怎么死的？徐英浩的声音听着都很紧绷，从哪里掉下来的？  
  
李永钦打开了自己的手电筒，这是他们住进来之后第一次看房顶，却发现房间的挑高比想象的高很多很多，连手电的光芒都不能完全照到房顶。应该是从上面掉下来的吧。李永钦咕哝着，他在房间里转来转去，发现在电灯拉绳的旁边还挂着一根东西。很轻的，只不过是伸出手去就被他捏断了，一根蜘蛛丝。  
  
下半夜当然没办法再睡，李永钦从包里神奇地找到了一台老式游戏机，两个人凑在一起打了半天俄罗斯方块。天一亮徐英浩就跳起来说自己要去打电话，李永钦望了望房间另一边，蜘蛛尸体的轮廓隐约可见。  
  
徐英浩先用自己的手机打了中本悠太的电话。如果都是接进语音信箱，那手机也可以用，不需要浪费每天一次的电话机会。然而语音信箱的留言变了。换成了韩语，中本悠太说Johnny和Ten你们呆在那里，我应该在三天之内就能来接你们。他应该是听到了留言，徐英浩挂了电话，朝柜台那里走去，却发现前几天坐在后面的女孩身边放着一个行李箱。她像是在等徐英浩一样，做了一个“离开”的手势。又指了指海面，双手向上抬，有什么要来了。  
  
徐英浩用手机的翻译软件问她，你要离开吗？女孩点了点头。徐英浩又问她，那我们也要离开吗？女孩点了点头，又摇了摇头，她的眼睛很大，看人的时候垂着眼皮。她有些悲哀地看着徐英浩。  
  
是有什么要来了吗？  
  
对。  
  
我们是不是没办法离开了？  
  
对。  
  
徐英浩收起了手机，指了指电话。女孩点点头，把电话机往外推了一些。徐英浩拨了中本悠太的电话，被接起来了。  
  
李永钦也来了，站在徐英浩身后。女孩也望着李永钦，她的身体微微颤抖着。徐英浩手里捏着电话的听筒，中本悠太说，Johnny？  
  
徐英浩想告诉他，好像有什么东西要来了，所以我们要走了……悠太，会找到我们的吧？还想说悠太，我昨天埋了一条死鱼……味道很坏。还想问他，悠太，为什么前几天没有接电话，你还要多久才要来呢？因为在考虑先说什么，所以中本悠太先他一步开始很急地说话了，好像说要去联系什么美军基地，请求帮忙一起搜寻什么的。  
  
徐英浩捏着电话听筒，他对滔滔不绝的中本悠太说，悠太，这里半夜会下蜘蛛雨，死蜘蛛简直像没完没了一样地掉下来。  
  
他挂掉了电话，女孩已经不知道什么时候和行李箱一起消失了，徐英浩没有回头，但他知道李永钦就在他身后。他就在他身后。  
  



End file.
